Dear Teddy, do you like me?
by Jaione31
Summary: A Victoire le gustaba Teddy. El problema era, que ella no le gustaba a él ... ¿o sí? Drabbles de la pareja Victoire/Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Dear Teddy, do you like me?  
**Summary:** Todos conocemos la historia de amor entre Victoire y Teddy ... lo que no sabíamos hasta ahora, fue que la veela se enamoró primero.

_"Me gustas, Teddy Lupin. Me gusta tu sonrisa, tu olor a chocolate y tus peinados estrambóticos. Me gusta tu mirada, tus tatuajes y la cicatriz que tienes en la ceja izquierda. __**Me gusta todo de ti.**__"_

* * *

_**De como la veela se declaró al metamorfomago (I)**_

Queridísimo Teddy,  
(...) ¿te he dicho ya lo que te echo de menos? Creo que ya van unas quince veces, y que me considerarás una maldita pesada pero ... te echo muchísimo de menos. Y si no vuelves a casa pronto, probablemente me suicidaré tirandome desde el tejado de mi casa ... o no. Al fin y al cabo, no es lo suficientemente alto, y si alguna vez cometo el suicidio, quiero asegurarme de hacerlo bien ... bueno, otra vez estoy divagando, pero, en serio ¿cuando volveré a verte?  
_Carta de Victoire Weasley a Teddy Lupin, en su primer año en Hogwarts._

* * *

-Y ahora empieza a llover, ¡simplemente perfecto!- gritó una rubia de hermosura deslumbrante.  
-Vente con nosotros, guapa- Victoire-Vic- Weasley, puso los ojos en blanco, y siguió caminando, ignorando a esos paletos que la llamaban desde el otro lado de la calle.  
Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios desde los doce.  
A su lado un coche paró.  
-Sube-ladró una voz desde el interior. Cuando Victoire vio a la persona que conducía aquél viejo Ford, no dudó ni un segundo en cerrar la puerta abruptamente y meterse dentro.  
-Genial, Teddy. ¡En el momento justo, como siempre!- dijo Vic en un tono alegre. Demasiado alegre.  
Un gruñido fue la respuesta por parte del piloto.  
-Se puede saber- dijo entonces Teddy- qué demonios hacías en el Londres muggle tú sola a estas horas.  
Vic supo que estaba intentando controlarse. Lo supo por la forma en la que él sujetó el volante del viejo Ford Anglia del abuelo Arthur, por la forma en que sus ojos cambiaron de color al más puro negro, mientras su pelo se volvía rojo furioso. Vic se mordió el labio, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para no romper el control del metamorfomago.  
Luego recordó que no se merecía su consideración. Teddy Lupin era un capullo. Así que Vic soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
\- Buscar un polvo para esta noche.  
El volantazo que pegó Teddy no tuvo nada de especial, pero la rubia se alegró. No le gustaba, pero aún podía hacerle perder el control.  
\- Era broma- replicó rápidamente ella, al mismo tiempo que él abría la boca para gritarla- aunque no te lo creas, mis sentimientos hacia ti son bastante profundos, Teddy Lupin. No podría acostarme con nadie sin estar pensando en ti. Lo cual sería bastante descortés. Y ante todo, soy una señorita.  
\- Mira Vic ...  
-¿Sí?- dijo ella, mientras alzaba una perfecta y arqueada ceja.  
\- Eres una chica estupenda.  
-Ajá.  
-Guapa de verdad, simpática y divertida.  
-Pero ...  
-Pero- dijo él mientras sonreía levemente- no soy el chico para ti. Algún día lo encontrarás, pero definitivamente, no seré yo. ¿Ha quedado claro?  
-Cristalino. Y no te lo creas tanto Lupin. Te besé, te dije que te quería y me rechazaste. Punto final. Touché. Estoy bien.  
Solo que en realidad no estaba bien. Victoire Lupin era, a sus dieciseís años, una chica con en corazón roto.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Mayo. Pensó. _Cumpleaños diecisiete. No más normas. París. Viajar. Chicos. No, mejor aún. Chicos guapísimos. Sexo duro. Sexo salvaje. Sexo sin amor. Au revoir, Teddy Lupin._  
**Solo que no era tan secillo.** Vic lo supo cuando la mano de Teddy se deslizó por su rodilla, dándole unos golpecitos fraternales. Vic lo supo cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Teddy. _Color caramelo, color whisky de fuego._ Su pelo volvía a tener ese color azul tan característico, y como siempre estaba en punta.  
Vic pensó que no podían formar una pareja más** imperfecta**. Ella, con sus bucles ensortijados y dorados, sus ojos de muñeca de cera de color cobalto y su sempiterno bronceado, parecía una barbie malibú a escala real.  
Teddy, en cambio, con un sendo piercing en su ceja-en la cual tenía una minúscula cicatriz- y las orejas perforadas, y aquellos tatuajes que le cubrían el hombro derecho, parecía una estrella de rock malhumorada.  
Cuando la gente le conocía, presuponían que Teddy era rebelde, temperamental y advenedizo.  
A Vic le gustaba pensar que solo ella conocía al verdadero Teddy.  
Dulce, honesto, leal e inteligente. Y bastante tímido, cosa que Vic encontraba adorable.  
Cuando Vic había impactado sus labios contra los de él, su pelo se había puesto blanco de la impresión.  
Él solo te ve como una prima, le reprochó su conciencia. Lo que tienes de veela nunca funcionará con él, idiota.  
-Cállate, cállate, cállate- murmuró Vic por lo bajinis.  
-¿Has dicho algo, Vic?- dijo el peliazul sorprendido.  
-Nada-murmuró Vic, derrotada.  
Él la acarició tiernamente la mejilla.  
-Tranquila, princesa- escuchar su antiguo apodo relajó a Vic de una forma inimaginable.  
-Te quiero, Teddy Lupin.  
El chico se puso más rojo que la grana. Retiró su mano de la mejilla de Vic rapidamente. La rubia le miró sonprendida.  
-Vámonos rápido a la Madriguera- dijo simplemente.  
Vic rió entre dientes. A lo mejor ella no le era tan indiferente como lo parecía.  
_Au revouir, París. Dijo tristemente en su mente. Au revouir chicos guapos. Pero no le importaba demasiado. __**Y es que, al lado de la adorable expresión ruborizada de Teddy Lupin, esas cosas no significaban nada.**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Mi primer fic de esta pareja. No sé si lo he hecho bien, si he pecado de dulce, o al contrario lo he ehcho demasiado soso. Por ello necesito opiniones, todas las que queraís podaís, incluso en forma de vociferados.

Besos,

Jaione31


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** _Mi desaparición ha tenido como motivo la PAU, una conexión a Internet pobre y la muerte de mi ordenador (D.E.P.) Espero que os hayáis acordado de mi estos meses, yo de vosotros sí. Agradezco su preocupacióna Portia White, a la que sólo la faltó poner una denuncia en la comiseria ( Missing Escritoria de Fanfiction). Auí seguimos con la historia de Vic y Lupin, tal y donde la dejamos o más bien, un poco más atrás. Besazos,_

_Jaione31_

**Por supuesto, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen por entero a Jk Rowling**

* * *

_**Título:**__ Dear Teddy, do you like me?_

_**Summary:**__ Todos sabemos de la historia de amor entre Teddy y Victoire ... lo que no sabíamos hasta ahora es que la veela se enamoró primero._

_"Me gustan Teddy Lupin. Me gusta tu sonrisa, tu olor a chocolate y tus peinados estrambóticos. Me gusta tu mirada, tus tatuajes y la cicatriz que tienes en la ceja izquierda. Me gusta todo de ti"_

* * *

Estoy bien, y bueno, sí, claro que te echo de menos. Pero piensa que el próximo año estaremos juntos todo el tiempo, y probablemente acabaremos hasta las narices el uno del otro.

Es broma. Sabes perfectamente que siempre serás **mi chica favorita.**

_**Carta de Teddy Lupin a Victoire Weasley, durante su primer año en Hogwarts.**_

**P.D.** Ah, y ni se te ocurra tirarte desde el tejado, o me encargaré de despellejarte yo mismo cuando regrese. O lo que es peor, tiraré al mar todas tus zapatillas de ballet. Estás advertida Victoire Weasley.

* * *

**De como el ballet condujo al primer beso (II)**

Victoire Weasley adora el ballet. Es una de sus pasiones muggles, junto con el algodón de azúcar y la pintura.  
Por eso, siempre que está en la madriguera, sube al desván, y pone el viajo gramófono del abuelo Arthur.  
Y allí, en la polvorienta soledad, baila.  
Apenas dio unos pocos años de clases antes de ir a Hogwarts. Aún así, los movimientos de Vic son depurados, estilizados. Con su escaso metro sesenta, y sus cuarenta y cinco kilos, a sus dieciséis - casi diecisiete- años Vic es menuda, frágil y muy delicada, casi ingrávida. La bailarina perfecta.  
Cuando Vic baila, ya no es ella misma ; es una princesa que se convierte en cisne, es una muñeca desmadejada, es un hada, una amante despechada, un ser de otro mundo.  
Baila con su camisón blanco, ese que le queda un poco por encima de la rodilla, y levanta la pierna derecha haciendo un arco perfecto, intentando rozar el techo con la punta de sus dedos.  
El espejo del desván está cubierto de polvo, pero aún así Vic se las arregla para ver a un par de ojos castaños observándola con curiosidad. Ella se da la vuelta, y le mira.  
Él está fuera de lugar en su delicado baile, con su pinta de **camorrista. **La música de Chaikovski los envuelve como una fina sábada de la más pura seda. Imperceptible, sensual, romántica. Casi desesperada. Es la parte del suicidio, los dos amantes muriendo uno en brazos del otro.  
Y tal vez condicionada por el desenfrenado baile, por la trágica música, a Victoire Weasley Teddy Lupin le parece hoy más irresistible que nunca.  
Se acerca a él con movimientos delicados, con finos pliés, con sutiles vueltas, y enlaza sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho.  
\- Te quiero, Teddy Lupin- los ojos de él se abren por la impresión, y se agrandan aún más cuando ella junta sus labios a los de él.  
A Vic Teddy le huele **a cigarrillo, a caramelo quemado, a chocolate negro. **  
A Ted Vic le huele a pecado, a incesto, a problemas. A muchos, demasiados y variados problemas , para ser más exactos.  
Y tal vez es por eso por lo que el muchacho se queda blanco- literalmente, su pelo, e incluso sus ojos se vuelven de un blanco fantasmagórico- de la impresión, por lo que huye, cayéndose varias veces- siempre ha sido torpe, muy torpe- en el proceso.  
Tal vez. Aunque a lo mejor, la razón principal sea ese giro absurdo que su corazón ha experimentado cuando la rubia le ha besado. Lo cual es, por supuesto, absurdo.

_Un efecto secundario del ballet._


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Dear Teddy, do you like me?

**_Ni soy rubia ni millonaria, indudablemente, los personajes de ésta historia nunca serán míos._**

**_Summary: _**Todos conocemos la historia de amor entre Victoire y Teddy, lo que hasta ahora nunca supimos es que la veela se enamoró primero.

"Me gustas, Teddy Lupin. Me gusta tu sonrisa, tu olor a chocolate y tus peinados estrambóticos. Me gusta tu mirada, tus tatuajes y la cicatriz que tienes en la ceja izquierda. Me gusta todo de ti."

* * *

Contigo siempre ha sido más cómodo que con los demás pero... pero últimamente, las mariposas en el estómago que siento cuando te veo no me dejan pensar, no me dejan comer, ni siquiera bailar y ... lo que quiero decir es que creo me gustas. Creo que me gustas, Teddy Lupin. No, estoy convencida de que me gustas. Mucho. Casi es raro decirlo, pero creo que te quiero y... y ... NO, sé que te quiero, pero no se que hacer. Te quiero y ya está. Quererte es tan natural como respirar, y creo que tras toda una vida haciéndolo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, así como no puedo pedirle a mi corazón que se detenga. Porque eso me mataría, y creo que si intentara dejar de quererte, pasaría igual.

_Carta escrita por Victoire Wealey durante su quinto curso en Hogwarts, y luego quemada en la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor._

* * *

\- Eres un imbécil, Teddy Lupin- masculló una muy furiosa rubia.

Victoire Wealey estaba furiosa. Sólo quería estampar su puño en la cara del estúpido de Teddy y romperle la nariz a su nueva, idiota y bonita novia.

En realidad, no tenía motivos para tener celos . Cualquiera que tuviera ojos en la cara podía ver que**_ ella era mucho más guapa que la susodicha muchacha_**.

Entonces, ¿¡por qué demonios la habría escogido Teddy?! ¿¡es que ese imbécil no tenía ojos en la cara?!

Los celos la carcomían. La chica aguantó las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Tal vez había reaccionado de forma exagerada.

Romperle a alguien la nariz por llamarla niñata estúpida tal vez era demasiado ... y negarse a disculparse después y abofetear a Teddy ...

-Oh, mierda ... ¡Teddy no me va a volver a hablar en la vida!- sollozó la rubia.

-Lo que Teddy va a hacer va a ser limpiarte la boca con jabón- masculló una voz que la muchacha conocía muy bien.

Victoire le miró sin parpadear, sorprendida.

-Teddy, ¡has venido! - dijo la chica, ilusionada- si me perdonas, te prometo que ... que ... que no te volveré a gritar en la vida, te haré la cama todas las Navidades ... ¡incluso me disculparé **_con esa imbécil de Eleanor_ **si es lo que quieres!

\- Pues eso último sería un problema, porque hemos roto, pero lo primero y lo segundo lo puedes hacer siempre que quie-

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Has roto con ella por mí? Teddy, ¡no tienes por qué hacer eso! Ahora mismo iré a disculparme y ...

-Victoire ... eso no es necesario- dijo el muchacho mientras la sujetaba por los hombros- nadie insulta a mi familia en mi presencia, y aunque creo que tu comportamiento y tu reacción dejar mucho que desear ... bueno, al fin y al cabo eres mi prima y tú eres más importante que ella y ade-

El chico casi perdió el aliento cuando los brazos de su prima lo rodearon por las costillas.

-Te quiero, Teddy Lupin- y él sonríe, porque ella aún no llega a los quince, porque es una niña con belleza de adulta, que ni siquiera entiende lo que provoca en el sexo opuesto, y porque, en el fondo, sabe que ni los besos de cien Eleanors le harán sentir la felicidad que los abrazos de Victoire Weasley le prodigan. Jamás.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Tengo que decir que gracias a la universidad, mi musa desapareció un tiempo, pero creo que ha vuelto para quedarse, así que actualizaré mis historias lo más pronto posible.

Un besazo,

Jaione31


End file.
